voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations part 1
The space explorers crash-land on Arus, meet the natives, and make a legendary discovery. Synopsis In the far future, with the galaxy divided between interstellar superpowers on the brink of war, a desperate officer of the Earth-based Galactic Union sends five maverick pilots on a bizarre mission: bring back the legendary war machine called Voltron. Journeying to the distant planet Arus, Keith, Lance, Sven, Hunk and Pidge discover the first clue in the centuries old mystery - a clue in the shape of a huge mechanical lion. Plot 1200 years ago modern times, most of “Known Space” was conquered by the First Empire under Empress Jain IX. In response to the growing power, a group of scientists and priests combine their efforts to create an autonomous robotic warrior known as Voltron to fight against the empire. Proving to be a formidable enemy, Jain’s servant, Sarga the Witch, shattered Voltron into pieces only for each piece to reform into the shapes of lions and land on Planet Arus. After explaining the myth of what was now a dismissed children’s fairy tale, Hawkins believes that the myth does have truth embedded in it. In gathering a group of five people of formidable skills and low profiles, Hawkins promised high rewards to them to find what could be a great military advantage for the Galaxy Garrison. Agreeing to do the mission, the five of them set off to Planet Arus which has been victim to the Drule Empires attack almost 13 years ago leaving them in a state of disrepair. Despite the area purportedly having low Drule activity, the explorers run into a small Drule scout ship and engage in a battle sending the Garrison’s ship crashing down. The encounter with the Garrison ship near Planet Arus sent a message to Witch Haggar of the Ninth Kingdom who warns Emperor Zarkon of this concern. Zarkon takes no concern over it because he was the one that caused the destruction of Planet Arus and the death of its monarch, but chooses to send a small fleet to the planet under the witch’s advice. Waking up the voice of her father, Allura heads to the ship where it crashed on the Royal Burial Chamber of the Arus monarchs. Coran, the advisor and caretaker of Allura, confronts the space explorers over their damage to the tomb of the most ancient monarch, King Altarus, which would be punishable by death. However, Allura intervenes and believes that the explorers were part of the prophecy in restoring Voltron she foresaw in her dreams. Complying with their mission, Allura leads the pilots into the tomb of Altarus and found the Green Lion hidden inside. Featured Characters * Colonel Hawkins * Lieutenant Brown * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Hunk * Sven * Allura * Coran * King Zarkon * Haggar * Haggar's cat * Empress Jain IX (in historical reference) Details of Note * The concept of bonding with the Voltron lions was first introduced in Devil's Due comics. * The Voltron pilots eyes glow when piloting the lions. * The Voltron Lions are over a thousand years old. * The name of the crypt that was accidentally opened, Altarus, was partially taken from the GoLion series. The "Alt" part of Altarus was taken from the name "Altea", which was the name of Planet Arus in GoLion. Advertisements * Dreamer Design * Devil's Due webstore * Micronauts trade paperback * G.I. Joe #19 * G.I. Joe: Front Line #9 * Micronauts #8 * G.I. Joe: Front Line trade paperback * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers #1 * Semantic Lace graphic novel * Kore #2 * (inside back cover) The next issue, Revelations part 2 * (back cover) No ad; just a odd line drawing of the Arus crest. Category:Comics